


All the little pieces

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: Based off of someone else work





	All the little pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the kids who chose themselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308630) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



This is the story of a world where the chosen one was not chosen. Where two boys and their family’s died. And peace did not come. This is the story of children learning in tunnels and attics and in cabins out in the woods. Children shaped by war. But also children who shaped the war. And children who couldn’t cry. Because to be weak here. Is to be a target. This is a world where muggle parents teach how to shoot a gun and pick a lock and lose a death eater under the bright light of a supermarket. This is a world where Auror is synonymous with Death Eater. And children tell themselves not to be afraid of shadows. This is a world where there is no chosen one. No one who will swoop in and save the day fir them. So they chose themselves to save it. This is a world where all muggleborns get is a ministry official with a snake and skull tattoo at the door to their house that is the same size inside as outside. But this is also a world where those houses are empty. And children start learning whenever they are found. This is a world where children learn to laugh silently. And how to be cunning and smart and brave and fair and how to fight back. This is not going to be a world where Voldemort asks hogwarts for Harry Potter. Because Harry Potter was never in this world except as a memory. This is a world where Voldemort has hogwarts and the children who the war shaped, shape the world.  
But this is also the story of dark times. And how in a dormitory Seamus would cut his skin so at least some of the scars he had were his and his alone. This is the story of how none of the kids in the secret school could play pretend. Not really. Not when orphans had the best story’s. They couldn’t afford to even pretend. This is the story of crying yourself to sleep and not crying. Because sometimes not crying is as hard as crying.


End file.
